


Payback

by EarinaFae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarinaFae/pseuds/EarinaFae
Summary: After a celebratory night of drinking with the brothers turns messy, you plan your revenge.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @tilltheendiwillwrite 1k writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was "Did you seriously just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?" Enjoy

You looked in the mirror as you finished putting on your makeup, admiring the difference from a few hours ago. Thank Chuck that you hadn't had to go far from home and rely on a motel shower, or you might still be covered in dirt, grime and gore from the hunt. A night out victory celebration would of been out of the question then. The Winchesters and yourself had cleared out a small vampire nest that had been trying to expand and had not been very quiet about it. You had been hunting with the brothers on and off for the last few years and been living with them at the Bunker for the last 6 months. You zipped up your boots over your dark wash skinny jeans and slipped a black leather jacket over your red tank top. Heading into the garage you saw Sam and Dean already waiting for you by Baby.   
“Damn sweetheart, took you long enough.” Dean said with a smirk.   
“Oh but I am so worth the wait” you said as you winked at Sam.   
“Yeah but you’re still keeping me waiting” he replied as he slid into the driver's seat.   
Sam just shook his head at the both of you, this was just how your relationship with Dean was. If the two of you weren't killing things, you were flirting.   
The three of you pulled up to your favourite local little hole in the wall and headed inside. It was never very busy and that suited you just fine. The boys slid into either side of a booth at the back. You flagged down a waitress before you sat next to Dean. Sam was still nursing his second glass by the time you and Dean had finished the third pitcher, “someone has to make sure you two jerks make it home safe”  
“You know what we need?” You exclaimed as the idea popped into your head, “Wings! We need wings to go with more beer!”  
“Yes! Hot wings, BBQ wings, honey garlic! We need them all! I love the way your brain works sometimes, sweetheart.” Dean said as he kissed the side of your head.   
“Yeah, you need some food in you y/n, we all know what you'll be like in the morning if you don't. I don't want to deal with that.” Sam laughed.   
You scowled, “I am a fucking delight to be around at all times Sammy. Don't you forget that!”  
The wings, beer and laughs kept coming and you kept getting closer and closer to Dean in the booth. When closing time came around somehow Sam got you and Dean corralled into Baby, home to the Bunker, and into your own beds.   
The next morning you woke up feeling like week old leftovers. You got out of bed and made your way to the bathroom, running your hand through your hair. Until it got stuck.   
“Wow, I must've really been tossing and turning to work up this many knots” you muttered as you tried to pull you hand out. But it wouldn't budge. As your brain shook off sleep and a bit of hangover you felt something sticky on your fingers. Running into the bathroom to the mirror you saw the bits of red and brown matted into your hair.   
“The wings from last night! We we're eating and Dean was playing with my hair!” You exclaimed as you examined your head in the mirror. Running to your bedroom door, throwing it open “Winchester! You are so gonna get it!”

***

You set a few beers and a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn down on the table for movie night. It was Dean’s turn to pick, so of course it was something with lots of explosions. Sam had opted out so that meant more snacks for you, perfect. Dean started the movie and you got comfortable snuggled up to his side. Soon the beer and popcorn were gone and you had no idea what was going on in the movie. Looking up you saw that Dean was still paying attention to the action on the screen but hopefully not for long. You moved one hand to his hair and started kissing his jaw.   
“Um, y/n what are you doing?”   
“Movie's boring, you're not.” You said in between kisses. You started nipping at his neck and we're rewarded with a moan. You sunk your other hand into his hair and moved to sit on his lap, grinding slowly on him.   
“Oh yeah, much better than the movie” Dean groaned as he grabbed your hips and pulled you harder against him.  
“Why haven't we done this before Dean?” You whispered in his ear as you ran your nails over his scalp lightly.   
“I was waiting for you to let me know you wanted more sweetheart.” He said before bringing his mouth to yours.   
You gasped as he suddenly flipped the two of you so that he was on top. His lips started trailing down your neck, softly biting and licking along the way to your collarbone. He picked his head up and gazed into your eyes, grabbing your wrists and moving your hands above your head. He moved his hands from your wrists to intertwine your fingers but they slid right out. His face landed right on you chest with an “Oomph!” Your eyes widened, you had gotten so into Dean that you had forgotten. Dean slowly sat back on his heels, staring at his hands then running them through his hair.   
“Did you seriously just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?” Dean said in disbelief.   
You pushed yourself up and over the back of the couch, out of Dean's reach. “Payback’s a bitch Winchester, and so am I! I've been waiting weeks for this! Finally, revenge is mine! It was so worth the wait,” You said as you did a little happy shimmy behind the couch.   
You looked over to see dean slowly getting up with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Oh sweetheart, enjoy it because I'm am so done waiting. Time to see if it was worth it.” As Dean vaulted over the back of the couch, you turned and ran for your room with Dean stalking after you.


End file.
